The Date (Dun Dun DUUUN)
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Requested from a Guest: "Hmm…." Gray wondered. 'How to make the guy seem interesting…' "Well… She said he had blonde hair." "Blonde" Natsu repeated. "Pssh, only ugly people have blonde hair." Gray looked at Natsu quizzically, "Natsu." "Yeah?" "You realize Lucy has blonde hair, right?" Where Gray and Cana tell Natsu about Lucy's 'date'. WARNING! MAY CONTAIN A JEALOUS NATSU,AND NALU


**A/N: My attempt at writing another jealous Natsu... Well, My winter break is over so I won't be able to post stories as much as I do... Enought of my babbling! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal wouldn't have pulled away when him and Erza almost kissed -_-**

* * *

"Mira!" Natsu groaned. His head was on the bar and he seemed to be upset. Probably because Lucy wasn't around. Mira walked over to Natsu with a smile, "Hi Natsu, you seemed troubled." Natsu grumbled something inaudible and nodded. He dug into his pocket and handed a note to Mira.

Mira hesitantly took the note out of his hand and unfolded it, "Dear Natsu or anyone other people that come into my house uninvited…, Sorry I'm not home. I finally got a date! Wish me luck! Love Lucy. P.S. Don't eat all of my food, Natsu!." Mira's eyes widen. Lucy? On a date? Without Natsu?

"Haha! Sorry Mira if you're upset," Mira and Natsu turned to the source of the voice, finding none other than drunken Cana, "I told her to go out on a date. It's no good to die alone."

"Cana?!" Mira stomped angrily over to her. "How could you? You know I ship Nalu all the fucking way!"

Cana was slightly taken back from her sudden outburst, "Well I'm sorry that I don't want my friend to die alone!"

"What are you two shouting about over there?" The scarlet haired women said. She walked up to the bar, crossing her arms over her armored chest expectantly. Natsu shuddered and cowered in fear and Mira explained, "Cana let our poor little Lucy go out on a date!"

"How is this a bad thing?" Erza asked confused.

"She can't go out with anyone except Natsu!" Mira shouted.

"Well," Erza started, taking a seat, "I think it was a good idea for her to go on a date. If Natsu can't hurry up and confess, she has to move on." Cana nodded in agreement and Mira walked away sulking.

Natsu shot up from his seat and stomped angrily over to Cana and Erza, on the far side of the bar. "You don't know when I was going to confess! For all you know, it could've been today!"

"But were you?" Erza asked.

Natsu slumped his shoulders gloomily, "No….."

Gray walked over to the bar, "What is flame turd arguing about this time?"

Natsu went from Erza to Gray in a heartbeat. He grabbed Gray's shirt that was surprisingly still there, and pulled him closer, "You looking for a fight Snowman?"

Gray cocked a brow at him, "What's got your shit in a twist?"

"He's jealous that Lucy's out on a date with some dude." Cana muttered, continuing to drink her booze. Gray's eyes widen as a smirked pulled on his lips. A plan soon hatched on is mind.

"Oh yeah! I heard her saying something about a date yesterday," Gray started, pushing away Natsu to look at his face.

"Really?" Natsu asked. Gray nodded. They walked to a table and started talking. Cana and Erza looked at them and then at each other.

"Stripper's gonna get Natsu mad…." Cana said, staring back at the two. Erza shrugged and looked at the cake that magically appeared in front of her, "It's Natsu's fault for saying 'Really?'."

"She told me all about him," Gray said, nodding his head.

"So… what's he like?"

"Hmm…." Gray wondered. _'How to make the guy seem interesting…' _ "Well… She said he had blonde hair."

"Blonde" Natsu repeated. "Pssh, only ugly people have blonde hair."

Gray looked at Natsu quizzically, "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"You realize Lucy has blonde hair, right?" Natsu's eyes widen, "Shit, I mean, Guys with blonde hair… look gay."

Gray face palmed, "Flaming shit, you also realize Laxus has blonde hair too."

Natsu raised his hand to his chin, "Well he does have Freed…." Gray pondered about it, "Well yeah I guess… wait no! Anyway, she said he had dreamy blue eyes… and he looked super cute and hot…." Gray said, suddenly feeling gay. He looked at Natsu to see if he was buying this. Natsu, he looked steaming mad! Gray had to hold back a snicker and played it off as a cough, "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu looked at him with a piercing gaze, "Yeah Gray?"

"You ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I mean, why should I be mad that Lucy is dating some perverted sleazebag that probably only wants to get in her pants? Pshh! That's crazy!" Natsu laughed a super fake laugh.

"Uh… yeah… totally not mad…" Gray mumble sarcastically. "Anyway, do you wanna hear more?" Natsu nodded as Kinana came around with drinks. They each took one and thanked Kinana as she left. "Well…" Gray started, "He's a little shorter than you-"

"HA!" Natsu shouted, startling Gray. Gray spat out his beverage on his bare chest, realizing he must have stripped while talking, "Dude? WHAT THE HELL?"

"I beat him in height!" Natsu shouted triumphantly. He jumped on the table and celebrated his victory by shooting fire out of his mouth.

Gray smirked and shook his head, "Ash tray, hate to break it to ya but he also has a lot of muscles."

Natsu looked down at him and slowly went back into his seat, "Pfft! Whatever! I, at least, will always be hot! I mean I am I fire dragon," Natsu grumbled, emphasizing the word fire. Gray rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, "It's getting kinda late, what time is Lucy coming back?"

Natsu shrugged, "She didn't say in the note."

Gray nodded slowly and took a sip from his beverage, "Well… I don't know maybe she didn't put it there because she wants to get laid and doesn't want you to disturb the moment…."

Natsu slammed his cup down on the table, effectively chattering the table and cup. Everyone in the guild looked at the source of the sound. Natsu took a deep breath, "I'm going to the bathroom." And with that, he stomped away.

Gray grinned, _'This is so fun!' _Cana glared at him and stumbled her way over to the grinning stripper, "So, whatcha tell 'em?"

"I told him that her date had blonde hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than him but had more muscles." Cana nodded and smirked, "I got it from here." Gray nodded and sat at a different table, you know, one that wasn't broken by a angered Natsu.

A few minutes later, Natsu came back with his face and hair wet. "Oh Natsu, have you been crying?" Teased Cana.

"What the hell?! I have not been crying! I never cry!"

"Really? That's why you cried when Gildarts beat you, future Lucy died, Lisanna died, you lost Happy's egg-"

"SHUT UP!"

Cana chuckled and through her arm over Natsu's shoulders, "Ya know, she told me some stuff about the hot shot too. Gray just told you all the _boring _stuff."

Natsu gave Cana a look, "I doubt there's anything interesting about that sleazebag."

"Well," Cana started, "He's a mage and belongs to the guild Blue Pegasus so you know what that means."

Natsu raised a brow, "No…"

"He's _extremely _good looking." Natsu rolled his eyes and Cana laughed at his jealousy.

"Ya, that also means he's fucking weak…" Natsu muttered.

"Well his magic is at least more useful than the rest of theirs," Cana stated.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's…. He's a dragon slayer, just like you but…. he's an ice dragon slayer. He can even go into dragon force without trying! And he's only a first generation dragon slayer!" Cana seemed confident with her answer. She was about to look at Natsu when her arm started burning, "OW!" She pulled her arm off of his shoulders and looked at the burn Natsu gave her arm.

"JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS!" Cana shouted, grabbing the guilds attention. Natsu ignored Cana and all the suspicious glares he was getting, "I'M GOING TO LUCE'S" he said as he walked out of the guild.

Gray looked at the furious Cana and walked in her direction, "Cana, did you piss in Natsu's Cheerio's?"

Cana looked at Gray, holding her burned arm, and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, something like that…. Stripper! I need some ice!" Gray smiled, "Ice make lance!"

Gray handed her two lances and smirked at her dumbfounded face, "You said ice, I gave you ice."

Some super fancy restaurant

"Hahaha! Lucas you are too funny!" a laughing Lucy breathed out. Lucy was sitting across from a very good looking man, dressed in a white and black dress that showed a lot of cleavage. **(A/N: As you can see, I'm not that great in explaining what people are wearing. *Sighs* any way, she's wearing that dress from the episode when she thought Natsu was going to confess to her….) **Her hair was in a fancy bun and was currently dying of laughter.

"Thanks, I'm glad you decided to come out with me tonight," Lucas said smiling. Suddenly, the doors of the fancy restaurant burst opened, revealing an angered dragon slayer. Natsu ignored the stares everyone was giving him and walked straight towards the people at the reservation desk and shouted, "Is a blonde haired beauty named Lucy here?"

The people behind the desk nodded slowly with fear and pointed towards a shocked Lucy and a confused Lucas. Natsu looked at the two and thanked the person at the desk. Walking over two them, Natsu's hand engulfed with flames, then extinguished them. The person Lucy was dating looked nothing like Gray and Cana described. He had brown hair and green eyes. _'Hmm…. I think Cana and Gray were lying to me…' _Natsu shook that thought off as he finally approached their table.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, finally out of her shock. Lucas turned towards Lucy, "You know this guy with freakishly pink hair?"

Lucy waved her hand in defense, "I don't know him! I swear!"

"So," Natsu started, "First you decide to steal my girl and then you say I have freakishly pink hair?" Natsu grabbed Lucas's shirt and pulled him toward his face.

"Uh... Look man, I didn't know Lucy was yours," started Lucas's, "Sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"No! I'm not his!" Lucy shouted. Natsu ignored her and his hands engulfed in flames again, "You said I have freakishly pink hair, you're going to die, icy!"

"Wait," interrupted Lucas, "Icy?"

Natsu sighed and extinguished his flames, "Well yeah, you're an ice dragon slayer so it's the perfect taunting name for you."

"The fuck?" Lucas pushed Natsu of him and dusted himself off, "I'm not an ice dragon slayer- heck! I'm not even a mage!"

"What?" Natsu asked, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah," Lucy said, nodding, "He works at the library."

Natsu faced looked perplexed as he plopped himself on the floor sitting crisscross applesauce. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Lucy, "Uh Lucy?"

Said person looked up from glaring at Natsu, "Yeah?"

"This isn't going to work…" Lucas said, gathering his things.

"Wait what? Why won't this work?"

"You obviously have a…." Lucas looked down at the still perplexed Natsu, and then looked back at Lucy, "…. _Interesting _person right here for you." He walked up to Lucy and gave her a quick hug, then sped walked out the broken door.

Lucy watched his retreating figure walk out the broken door and sighed, sitting with Natsu, "Why?"

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts after her speaking, "What?"

"Why? Everything was going just fine until you showed up."

"Lucy…."

"It was my first date…. And you just ruined it! Not only will he never go out with me again, I have to use my perfectly good rent money to pay for the damages you caused!"

"Luce…."

"No Natsu I don't want to hear your excuses! I just- I just… Uggghhh! I finally get good advice from Cana and I find a person that actually made me feel special-"

"I WAS FUCKING JEALOUS, OK!?" Natsu shouted. Well that shut Lucy up pretty good. "I didn't like the thought of you and some sleazebag pervert hanging out… You belong to me and only me… because I l-love you….." Natsu muttered under his breath, blushing furiously.

They stayed in silence for a while, both of them blushing hard. Lucy took a deep breath and sat on Natsu's lap, gaining his attention. "Natsu… I love you too…" Lucy said, blushing harder now that she was sitting on his lap.

"Really?" Natsu asked, a little surprised. Lucy simply nodded her head, looking into his onyx eyes. Natsu smirked and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy was a little shocked, but after a few seconds, gave in, making the kiss more passionate. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist as Lucy wrapped her legs around his abdomen, wrapping her arms around his neck, effectively deepening the kiss. They were so consumed into what they were doing; they forgot they were in a restaurant.

A worker of the restaurant walked up behind Natsu and coughed, snapping those two back to reality, "Um you guys are causing a huge disruption in this restaurant, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave…"

They both looked around and realized everyone was staring at them. "Uh… yeah," mumbled Natsu. He and a blushing Lucy, stood up and walk towards the broken doors.

"Oh yeah! Ma'am?" Lucy turned and faced the worker, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna need you to pay for your dinner and the damages done…"

* * *

***Humbly bows* Gomen for any spelling errors!**

**Oh yeah! I want to thank Tandk4ever for beta-ing(?) this story and the guest that requested it ^.^**


End file.
